A New Love: Another Story
by mysterygirl2.0
Summary: Gingka's losing it. Kyoya's asked him to arrange a get together with his sister Liliana. Plus, Liliana has been using her bey so much, she's having side affects. But if that wasn't bad enough, Madoka is with Alexy. But as Kyoya and Liliana bond, something grows. Then Madoka starts having bruises on her arms. This is a GinMado, KyoOc story about love, evil boyfriends, and hate.
1. Liliana

Hey, it's mysterygirl2.0. If you were reading Times change part three, I decided to discontinue it because I ran out of ideas. Any way, this is a GinMado/KyoOc story. So Gingka and Madoka are a big part. Yay! So, enjoy! Oh, I do not own metal fight beyblade or any of the characters, just some OCs.

*The point of view of unknown character* My alarm's blaring. 'Not again. No more Monday walks!' I'm thinking. My dad, Rio walks in. "Liliana, you need to get up." I groan and pull the covers back over my head. He sighs and walks out of the room. I peek out of the top of the covers. The sun is bright. 'Great, I hoped for rain.' I get up and head downstairs. My little brother Gingka is at the table messing with his bey, Cosmic Peagus. He sighs. Oh sorry! I haven't introduced myself! I'm Liliana Hagane. I'm 15 going on 16, my bey is the Demon Angel, and I have long red hair that goes to my waist, blue eyes, and freckles. Demon Angel looks like it has wings on the right of it's fusion wheel and a horn on the left, the spin track is shaped like a halo, the performance tip is sharp, and the energy ring has a fire look. The facebolt has a demon and angel in combat on it. Anyway Gingka's sighing because the girl of his dreams, Madoka is dating some guy named Alexy. Not that I know his pain. I've never dated a guy, EVER! Gingka says I'd be perfect for that wacko Tategami. "Hey Gingka, after my walk, want to battle?" There he goes again. His eyes light up and he nods his head. I run out the door.

*No ones POV*

Kyoya walked through town with Benkei. He had been in a bad mood since the minute he woke up. Then again, wasn't Kyoya always in a bad mood? Benkei surely thought so. They heard something come from the alley. Kyoya poked his head around to see Liliana, she was wearing a blue t shirt, black pants, and white sneakers. She was battling with a guy who seemed to have a hand print on his face. (Someone got slapped!) "Now Demon Angel! Special move! Fires of Hades!" (An:I dont know! I just came up with it.) The bey sent out a fire knocking the guy, and his bey backwards. "That was waaaay too easy." The guy simply groaned. She had knocked him senseless. "Whoops." She turned around. 'Why the heck is Tategami here? Was he watching me?' She thought. She turned towards him and walked out of the alley, giving Kyoya a glare. 'What's her problem?' He thought.

Madoka and Alexy walked to the B-Pit laughing, arm in arm. Gingka hid in a bush and watched them. 'Why is she dating that guy? I've always been there for her' he thought. He and Madoka had stopped talking after she started dating Alexy. Gingka told her that Alexy had been in court for beating up his last girlfriend but she didn't believe it. She even refused to fix his bey. Liliana was almost as good as Madoks and started fixing it for him, along with Kenta's, Kyoya's, and Benkei's. She had excluded herself from everyone. Well almost. She contacted Liliana to give her tips on being a mechanic. They got along, but mainly Liliana got annoyed by Alexy's constant texting and calls to Madoka. Gingka whimpered as the two enter the B-Pit. "Oy!" A girl said. He jumped out of the bush. He looked to find his sister Liliana laughing. "Hey, st-stop sneaking up on me!" Gingka stammered. His sister smiled. She was acting different. "Did you change again?" Liliana nodded. "But, never mind... that bey is getting way to freaky," he said pointing to Demon Angel, which she had in her hand. "We still gonna battle?" She asked. Gingka shook his head. She sighed. "Stop worrying about her. She'll be fine. Hey, it's not like she'll marry him. Which she won't." Gingka smiled. "Thanks you're always there for me."

Kyoya dialed Gingka's phone number. "Hello?" "Hi. Why is your sister giving me the death glare?" He sighed, "I can't say. Probably because she's always had a part of her that really hates you." "What did I do to her!?" "She said the way you battle is way too reckless. She has a thing where she does that." "Let me guess, her bey Demon Angel has a affect that gives the user two sides. One that is completely aggressive, the other kind and gentle." Gingka was silent. "Yeah... You're with Yuki looking it up, aren't you?" Kyoya was silent now. "Gulity. Look, she glares, for no reason, and calls me reckless, after she knocks a guy senseless... Did I miss something?" "No. That's pretty much it." "How do I get her to CUT IT OUT?" "Be nice, oh, wait. Is that gonna be hard?" "There are so many ways I can hurt you, but I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear half of that. Four words. 'I don't do nice'. " "Then get use to the glaring." "Grr... Tell her to meet me at the river. Tonight." "What, ya gonna flirt with her?" "What the... Hell no! I don't even know her, much. I just want to talk. Got it Gingka?" "Got it. Bye!" Kyoya hung up. 'Did I just make a date?' Kyoya shivered.

Liliana sat in front of the TV playing a game called 'Super Mario RPG Legend of the Seven Stars' when Gingka came in. "Hey sis?" "Die gomba! Yeah?" "Can you meet some one tonight for me?" "Hammer meet Spikey, Spikey, meet your doom! Oh sure. Who is it? Super Jump!" "Promise you'll go no matter what!" "Sure. As long as you get me a date with someone for that upcoming ball thing. Sweet Mario level up! So who's mystery guy?" "Kyoya." "Tategami wants to see me? Is someone running a fever or what?" "Don't deny you like him." "Denying completely." "Then why on the inside of you closet is a poster of Kyoya, hmmm?" She paused the game. "Don't you tell a living soul if you want to live." Gingka smiled. He had won the argument.

End Chapter.

Okay. Hoped you liked this! See you at chapter two I hope.


	2. Liliana's date, Alexy's plan

Madoka looked through her closet for her blue tank dress. When she found it she put it on and spun around. She was going to a movie with Alexy and wanted to look her best. She opened her makeup drawer and found an old photo of her with the Gan Gan Galaxy team. She frowned. 'I didn't mess up. I couldn't have. Gingka, why aren't you being supportive like you should be?' She ripped the photo in half and threw it in the trash. She didn't need any of them, she had Alexy.

Liliana looked through her closet for something comfortable. She was only going to the river side, so why would she need to dress like she was going to meet the queen? She pulled out a black leather jacket, blue jeans, a red shirt and combat boots. She looked in the mirror. 'Not bad for someone who's bey has destroyed your personality, more like split it,' she thought. Then she took off the leather jacket. She put on a white jacket and said, "Now you don't look like a devil." She smiled. She had turned into Golem from Lord of the Rings. Back and forth between her and her unusual self. There was a knock at her door. She opened it to find Gingka. "Yeah Gingka?" "Kyoya's downstairs." "Huh? Shouldn't he be at the river?" Gingka smirked. "You want a date for the ball right?" She punched him in the arm. "Idiot! Why the hell would you do something like that?" She froze. "I'm sorry, I still can't stop myself. I feel torn in two pieces. One dark and one light. Has Yuki found a way to fix it?" Gingka shook his head. She sighed. "Did you really get me a date for the ball?" "Not yet, he does owe me a favor so yeah, I can get you a date. But it's three months away. I'll wait awhile." She nodded, grabbed her Nightmare Before Christmas purse and headed downstairs.

Kyoya was leaning up against the wall with his eyes closed. He heard someone heading down the stairs and opened his eyes. Sure enough, there was Liliana, standing there. She wanted to smile but everyone thought she hated him so she didn't. Kyoya smiled though, making her a bit uneasy and she ended up smiling back. Then Rio came in and they stopped. He started the whole don't stay out too late and blabbered for a minute before realizing they left.

Madoka woke up in a cold room, she had duck tape around her mouth, her hands and legs were tied, and her head was bleeding. She couldn't remember a thing except Alexy telling her to close her eyes then she felt something hit her forehead. She looked to her left and say Alexy smiling. "You should have listened to Gingka, Madoka." She tried to talk but only muffled. He chuckled. "After I get Liliana here, I can finally get back at both Kyoya and Gingka." He left the room. Madoka began to cry. 'Gingka was right. Why didn't I listen!'

Kyoya and Liliana sat by the river laughing. Benkei was watching from the bridge in shock. 'Is he having a good time?' The two of them stopped laughing and looked at the sky. "Why don't we ever do this any more?" Kyoya asked. "Maybe because you found out I'm Gingka's sister and thought I was annoying." Liliana said. Kyoya put his arm around her. She blushed. 'We've never dated, we're just really good friends. We have been since Wild Fang. I was the mechanic.' She thought, then she allowed herself to put her head on his shoulder. Now he blushed. Kyoya had never really spent time with her after the World Championships, he was too afraid to admit to himself that he might like someone. Liliana lifted her head up and looked at him. He turned to her at the same time. He touched her face and stroked her hair. He pulled her in as they kissed. Then they pulled away suddenly. "I'm sorry!" They both said. She stood up. "I need to get home. I'll see you tomorrow though." She ran off. Kyoya watched her leave. He felt happy that they kissed yet frustrated that it ended so quickly. He began to walk home. But deep down, he felt that something was about to happen. And it would not be good.

Liliana walked home slowly, her hands in her pockets. She looked up at the sky and sighed. "I'm such an idiot! Why would he ever want to date a girl like me?" A tin can rolled out from the alley. She looked at it as smoke came out. Then she started to feel dizzy. She then realized what it was and hit her speed dial. It called Gingka but not in time. She fell to the ground, and her phone was smashed. "Now then. Shall we get on with our little game?" Alexy said.

End Chapter


	3. Come Or They Die

Liliana's head was spinning. She opened her eyes to find herself with her hands tied behind her back, and her legs tied together. She found that she had a strange collar on her neck, then she noticed Madoka had the same problems. "Madoka! Who's doing this!" Madoka hadn't noticed her, "Oh my gosh, not you too! Your how he's getting back at Kyoya!?" "Who is?" "Alexy. He's insane!" Liliana sighed. "Why am I not surprised?" Madoka started to cry.

Gingka and Rio sat waiting for Liliana to come home when Gingka's phone rang. "Who is it?" "Liliana. Hello?" There was no answer. Only a sound which is made when the number is nonexistent. Gingka clicked end call and dialed Kyoya's number. "Hello?" "Where's Liliana?" "Huh? She went back to your house over an hour ago..." "What is it?" "Madoka's missing too. Her dad didn't call you?" "No, remember. She never talks to me." "I think someone might have taken them. I'm coming over." "Okay." Gingka hung up. "Does Kyoya know?" "No, but Madoka's missing too. Somethings not right." Gingka looked at the picture on the wall. It was of him and Madoka at the fair. He shook his head.

Kyoya ran as quick as he could. If Liliana was in danger, 'No, stop it Kyoya! You both agreed that a relationship would never work. But why am I still wanting to see her? I'll kill whoever took her, if someone did.' He reached Gingka's house. He knocked on the door. Gingka opened it. "Where is Rio?" "At work, he's got morning shift now." Kyoya shook his head. "Why are you concerned about Liliana all of a sudden?" Kyoya told him and Gingka smiled. "Someone's in love." "I am not!" "She has a poster of you in the back of her closet you know." "Really? Getting off topic!" Kyoya was blushing and Gingka was trying not to enjoy it. Gingka's laptop suddenly flashed red. Then Alexy's face appeared.

"Hello Gingka. Kyoya." "Alexy you bastard! I should have known it was you!" Kyoya said angrily. Alexy smirked. "Now, now. For Liliana's sake, I'd calm it." The camera split into two screens, one with Alexy the other with Madoka and Liliana. Kyoya growled as well as Gingka. Alexy had a button in his hand that he seemed very interested in. "Alexy, why? Why Liliana? Why Madoka?" Gingka asked. Alexy didn't answer. He pushed the button. Madoka and Liliana cried out in pain. "Stop whatever your doing to them Alexy!" Kyoya yelled. He released the button. Liliana and Madoka collasped. "I just shocked them with a lot of electric vaults. I don't believe they could handle another round. Want to find out?" "Your a monster." Liliana spoke. Alexy pulled out a seperate remote labeled Liliana which sent another round of electricity through her. "Agh!" "You are such a pest Liliana."

"What do you want Alexy?" Gingka cried. "To make both of you suffer. I found out I was related to Doji, and decided to take revenge. And what better way then to hurt the ones you love dearly. If you want them back. Find me, or they die. You have 4 hours." Alexy's screen vanished leaving Madoka and Liliana up. But the room they were in was so unfamilar, they never had even seen it. Then Liliana sat up. "Don't worry about us." Madoka spoke next, " Alexy has to do better then that to get us hurt." The two girls looked around the room. Then Liliana passed out. "Liliana-" Madoka followed the action. The screen darkened. Kyoya left the room and locked the bathroom door. He sat down on the floor and began to say, "This can't be happening." Over and over. Then water hit the floor. Kyoya noticed this and whiped his eyes, he noticed he was crying. "I can't cry, I've never cried. I've-" Kyoya lost it.

Gingka locked his bedroom door. How were they supposed to trace him and find him in four hours. He would need Madoka. But Madoka was, he let a tear trickle down his cheek. He opened the photo album marked friends and in the very back was the same picture Madoka tore up.

Kyoya put his hand in his pocket. He pulled out a small heart shaped locked that said, 'To my one and only friend who has given me strength to live' on the back. He had been given it by Liliana after the World Championships. She told him to at least keep it with him at all times, so he would always remember her. He opened it to see her picture and then remembered a little skill she taught him that looked like it would be very useful. She taught him how to trace phone calls, emails, and video chats. Now that he thought about it, it was one of his better skills.

Gingka looked out the window. He really missed Madoka, then he remember what she taught him. He pulled out a scrap of paper that she gave him. 'Always remember to follow your heart. Never give up. No matter how hopeless it seems.' She had sent him this when he was having a hard time with finding his sister. He stood up. He unlocked his door. And ran downstairs.

Kyoya unlocked the bathroom door. After all, he had a very important person to save. As did Gingka.


	4. Girls saved, Alexy jailed

Kyoya sat in front of Gingka's computer and began to type. Gingka walked in just as Kyoya got the location, time, and date of when and where the message was sent. "How did you do that?" Gingka asked. "You can thank your sister for teaching me. Looks like the old Dark Nebula building. The one where you battled Ryuga." Gingka said out of nowhere, "Why didn't you two start dating after the Championships?" Kyoya sighed.

Flashback.

Kyoya and Benkei packed their things as did Nile and Demure. Liliana watched Kyoya as he did this and sighed. She was going to miss him, even if he was a jerk sometimes, and a brat, and loud. The four members were about to depart for different journeys, when Kyoya said he left something in the hotel. Liliana was still in the hotel, waiting for him. "Sorry, I know I said we needed to talk." Kyoya said entering the room. Liliana sighed. "I know what your gonna say Kyoya. And you're right." "How did you-" "Nile. A relationship for the both of us would only end in tears. But, I won't stop dreaming. I hate being Gingka's sister, for this reason alone. But, I want to give you something," she handed him the locket, "at least keep it with you always to remember me. Okay?" Kyoya nodded. Liliana and him then hugged before Benkei knocked on the door.

"So you carry a locket?" Gingka asked. "Yes. Why?" Kyoya and him were running to the headquarters at this point, with only 2 hours left. "What's it look like?" "Small, white gold, heart shaped locket, that says, 'To my one and only friend who gave me the strength to live'. What does it mean any way?" "Liliana tried to kill herself as a child." "Why?" "She never had any friends, until you it seems. There it is!" They were right in front of the building. The gates were wide open. The loudspeaker said in Alexy's voice, "So you made it huh? Try to find them, while avoiding traps. And believe me, you might not live to see them." The loudspeakers then stopped. "How will we find them though?" Gingka asked. "I already know the floor level and cell number. And the code to get the collars off." "Huh? You got all that from the hacking?" "Room 6B floor 1. Last place I'd look since that's where..." Kyoya froze, his hands curled into fists. "What is it?" "Where they kill!"

Madoka and Liliana managed to figure out the area they were in. Madoka started to ball while Liliana pondered. "Shut up Madoka I can't think!" Madoka whimpered but stopped. "I have an idea. My bey is just across the room, and Alexy isn't here." "So!?" "Watch. Demon Angel, spin attack, cut these ropes!" The bey came spinning out of nowhere and cut Madoka and Liliana free. "How long have you been able to do that?" Liliana frowned, "I don't know. It just came it me." There was a loud bang outside their door. The door opened to show a figure of a man. "Liliana? Are you okay?" Liliana gasped as the smoke cleared to reveal not only Gingka, but who she thought she heard, Kyoya.

"Kyoya!" Liliana said running to him. He gladly hugged her with all his might. Gingka ran to Madoka and kissed her forehead. She smiled and wrapped her hands around his neck. "How did you find us?" Madoka asked. "I'll tell you later, but first we need to leave! Then I want to ask you a very important question. Awe whatever I'll ask it on the way." Madoka smiled. "The code is 45212. Enter it in Madoka's collar. Now." Gingka did so and both Liliana's and Madoka's collars snapped off. The four of them ran outside to find police and Alexy in handcuffs. Madoka and Gingka looked at him then looked at one another. "Madoka, I know it's a little early for you to date again but will you go out with me?" Madoka kissed Gingka on his cheek.

Liliana sat on a nearby rock. Kyoya walked up to her and said, "I take it back." Liliana didn't respond. "Liliana. Please don't ignore me . I was wrong about what I said the last time we saw each other in Africa. Please forgive me." Liliana stood up and turned around, her face was stained with tears. "Idiot! You could have been killed! Or worse! I told you to stay away!" She buried her head in his chest. He smiled. "I'm not leaving you ever again. Liliana, please, be my girlfriend, like we wanted before. Is that okay?" Liliana looked at him and nodded. Then he leaned forward and kissed her. Only this time, neither wanted to pull away.

"Madoka, I need to make a promise. To never hurt you or ever disrespect you. I never want to do those things to you." Madoka smiled. "Just keep being you. I know you'd never hurt me. I love you." The four of them each walked home each with a different love.

End chapter..

Not over. We still got stuff...


	5. A talk with Demon Angel

Gingka and Liliana walked into the house at 4:35 am. Rio was waiting for them. "Liliana! Gingka! It's all over the news! Are you two alright?" He asked. They nodded and told him what happened, and their relations with Madoka and Kyoya. "How long have you known him?" Rio asked Liliana after she told him about Kyoya. "Huh? Wild Fang. But that's not the point he's not-" "Kyoya's dangerous! I don't want you near him. Not until we figure out how to control your split personality!" "You don't know him like I do! I seem to be able to control the personality problem when I'm near him!" "How can we be sure of that Liliana? How? Yuki said you're becoming a threat to the human race itself if you keep using your bey" Liliana shot out two different auras. One red as blood, the other white as fallen snow. Her outfit changed into a white tank shirt, red shorts, red heels, and white gloves. She sprouted white wings, and small horns grew from the top of her head. Her teeth started to turn into fangs. Gingka and Rio watched in horror, wondering what was happening to Liliana.

"Stop denying me my freedom!" Liliana said, along with two other female voices. "What have you done to her monster!?" Rio asked. "Monster? We are simply the spirit of the bey which Liliana herself allowed herself to join with it. As such, most beys should." Gingka noticed that Liliana had Demon Angel in her hand. "Telling her the move, 'Spin Attack' it allowed us to free her and miss Madoka from the ropes which held them captive. Unlike when Ryuga was joined for the first time with L-Drago completely, Liliana has more control over negative energy and positive energy rolled in one bey, as well as a little fragment from a star from 5 years ago." Gingka spoke this time, "But why didn't Yuki mention it at all? Are there others?" "I believe so. Yuki did not wish to tell because of the danger we cause. We could very well kill everyone with a wave of our hands. But Liliana is our master. If we did that, it would go against her." "But why did you go to her?" "Because, she was a lonely child without friends. We pitied her, and chose her among countless others. We now must go. The morning sun arises." Then Liliana fainted and turned back to normal.

Liliana awoke in her bedroom, with the windows barred. 'What's going on?' She thought. She stood up and stretched. Her bey was sitting on her nightstand. She tried to open her door. It was locked. "Great, next time I'll just talk myself." She said. She reached for her phone then remembered it was smashed. "Good thing I bought myself another phone, and only Kyoya knows the number." She opened her nightstand and pulled out a small flip phone. The only number was listed as 'Kyoya Tategami ^_^' . She dialed. "Hi Liliana. I was hoping you would call." "Hi Kyoya. I'm glad you answered it. Listen. Rio doesn't approve of our dating. As we thought he wouldn't." "Do you want to stop dating? Because I thought we both said we weren't gonna let him stop us." "No! I want to always be with you. Because, he kinda barred my windows shut, and locked my door from the outside." "I know. I'm down stairs. Yuki is telling us about a second star that fell five years ago." "Going to sneak uour way to me somehow?" "Tonight. Gingka said to tell you to pack you bags, because you'll move in with me until they can talk with Rio. Gotta go. I love you." "Love you too. Bye." "Bye."


	6. Others

Kyoya hung up the phone right before Rio entered the room. Rio gave him a very mad glare and then turned away. 'Nice to see you too,' Kyoya thought. Yuki had been talking about a comet that fell five years ago and split into seven fragments. "They are of elements, minus Demon Angel, who wields all of them. Earth, air, fire, water, magic, and death. All of these beys once belonged to female bladers, who were more than a match for the Legend Bladers. One day, they suddenly disappeared. But Demon Angel's last user was said to have married the last user of Fang Leone." Kyoya smirked, 'makes sense if you ask me.' Madoka spoke, "What kind of beys are we looking for?" Yuki fixed his glasses. "The beys have extremely strong powers of the elements they represent. For example, Demon Angel can use all of these whenever it feels threatened." Madoka began to sweat, and began favoring one pocket, as it seemed to Gingka. "That's all." Everyone left.

Liliana sat on her bed with her backpack packed and ready. She glanced at the clock, 12:49. The door opened slowly, and Kyoya walked in. "Took you long enough. I'm tired." She whispered. He replied, "sorry. I've only got a few more minutes before Rio wakes up." The two of them snuck down the stairs and outside. But then Liliana saw something, she didn't expect. "You can drive that?" It was a dark green motorcycle with two helmets. "Is it that bad?" "No, it's actually pretty cool." He got onto it and put on his helmet, then she followed. The two of them rode off into the night, Liliana feeling like she had just made a big change.

A young teenage girl with long silver hair down to her ankles, and red eyes with silver pupils sat in a dark room. She wore a long black dress and black heels. She smiled slowly. "Someone's awake." She said. "Miss Mirelda, I have a deal for you." A voice said. "Would it get me out of these cuffs?" "Only if you help me." "Done, mister?" "Dojji." The door opened. Mirelda stood up and allowed Dojji to take the cuffs off. "Are you ready for your assignment?" "Yeah, sure." "Hunt down the other star fragments that fell from the star that you also hold. You hold the death element. Help us win,dear friend."


	7. Authors Note

Hello this is the end of my tale. Look for the second half, The Search for the Stars: Another Story.

Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
